


What is This Genjutsu?

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuz Kakashi doesn't know what's going on lol, Gai makes an apperence for support, M/M, an adorable little wreck, kakashi is a wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi has been having troubles interacting with one Umino Iruka lately, and the only explanation he can come up with is some strange genjutsu Iruka is using against him that he hasn't figured out how to repel yet.Sometime's Konoha's top rate Shinobi isn't actually the brightest.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	What is This Genjutsu?

There it was again. That stupid smile that made his stomach do funny flips and his chest tighten in a way that almost hurt. Why was it that whenever Iruka smiled at him he felt like the world was coming to an end?

“Kakashi?” Iruka tilted his head, his smile getting a bit softer as he examined him. “Is everything alright? You seem...quieter than usual.”

It’s a jab. He knows it’s a jab and his brain is already coming up with a comeback to put Iruka on his ass, but the words never leave his mouth. Instead, the only noise he can produce is a small squeek and a quick apology before dismissing himself from the situation.

Whatever genjutsu Iruka was using on him, it was effective. Even when he tried to release it, or just ignore the weird feelings it was causing inside of him, it never worked.

Clearly he was learning from a master.

* * *

Ramen.

A nice, relaxing bowl of ramen. For once he had actually been looking forward to the chance to enjoy some food with his students. They had all been working so hard since their return from their latest mission. They deserved a bit of a break.

That all came crashing down on him when he entered Ichiraku to see one Umino Iruka sitting there waiting, a bright smile lighting up his face when he caught sight of them.

“Naruto, Sakura! You’re here! And you brought Kakashi with you I see,” his heart felt like it actually stopped for a moment when Iruka turned that smile his way. Almost as if he had died in his spot.

“I-hi...” holding a hand up, he cringed when nothing else left his mouth. Why was it that whenever he saw Iruka he became incapable of speaking?

“I see you’re ask talkative as ever,” Iruka laughed, and oh how that laugh made Kakashi’s knee’s weak. “are you here to watch over Naruto?”

_I thought that was your job?_

His brain screams at him to reply with those exact words, but they refuse to come out. Instead all he does is shrug his shoulders and offer up a pathetic “i guess.” in response.

How embarrassing.

“Come on, Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto jumped up onto the seat beside Iruka and smiled back at him. “Stop wasting time and order already.”

Order, right. He still needed to ask for food.

Taking a deep breath, he took the seat on the other side of Iruka. Determined to give himself as much space between him and his students as possible, and perhaps wanting to sit by Iruka. Thought he couldn’t explain why exactly he felt that particular desire.

“So,” That smile. He couldn’t take his eyes off of that smile. “Ho was training?”

When he finds himself unable to respond with words, he simply gives his shoulders a shrug and turns towards Teuchi.

Whatever this weird genjutsu was, he really needed to figure out how to break out of it and fast. Before others started to figure out what was going on.

* * *

“Ask him out,” Looking up from his book, Kakashi leveled his eyes on Gai and did his best to act like his sudden appearance out of no where hadn’t scared the crap out of him. “You can’t stop staring at him, Kakashi. Just ask him out already.”

“I don’t like him,” he grumbled under his breath, trying to convince himself as much as Gai. “I’m just trying to figure out what Genjutsu he’s using.”

“You know, for a genius you’re pretty dumb,” he would glare at Gai, but a nudge to the shoulder stops him. How can he be mad at his best friend when he’s just trying to help? He’s not sixteen anymore. “You like him, Kakashi. Anyone with eyes can see that.”

“By ‘anyone with eyes’, you mean you, right?” Of course Gai could pick up on something he couldn’t. He was actually good with emotions unlike Kakashi. “How do you know it’s not a genjutsu.”

“Just, trust me,” Gai laughed “and go ask him out. I hear he likes Ramen.”

Just what he needed.

Another Ramen loving fool in his life.

* * *

“Kakashi!” Iruka’s eyes lit up when he looked up from his desk to see Kakashi sitting on the window ledge into his classroom. “You do know i have a door, right? It’s fully functioning and probably a lot more comfortable than...that.”

Even now, being scolded for his poor choice in entrance ways, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel a warmth in the pit of his stomach.

“I-uh...sorry...” dropping his feet to the floor, he pushed himself away from the window and pocketed his hands. He still hadn’t quite figured out what he was going to say, but Gai wasn’t letting him hang back any longer, so here he was. “Ummm, i was wondering...”

Iruka’s eyes stayed on him, waiting for him to finish whatever sentence he had started.

Unfortunately, even he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to say. At least, not until one words stuck out in his brain. Something Gai had told him Iruka liked.

“R-ramen!” He exclaims suddenly, surprising even himself with the volume of his voice when he manages to speak again. Forcing his volume down, he took a deep breath and tried again. “Would you maybe...like to go for Ramen, with me?”

“Ramen?” Iruka blinked, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Kakashi, are you asking me out on a date?”

His body screams at him to turn and run. To just forget about this whole thing and hide away in his apartment until Iruka forgets. Maybe a week, two if Naruto hears about it.

But he plants his feet in the ground and forces himself to stand there and wait for Iruka’s answer.

“I would love to,” the warmth in his stomach only grows when Iruka agrees to a date. Becoming a small fire and making him feel like he had just been punched in the gut, but somehow in a good way? “Let me just put everything away.”

“Uh, ya...” he couldn’t belive it. Iruka had said yes. Iruka, the definition of sweetness and support, had yes to a date with him. Hatake Kakashi. Konoha’s resident disaster.

How had he gotten so lucky.

“Wait outside for me?” Iruka’s smile is brighter this time. Full of life and expectation. “But, please use the door. I really don’t want anyone seeing you climbing out of the window.”

There was nothing left for him to say.

Nodding his head, he headed towards the door and made his exit from the room. Though, as soon as the door slid closed behind him he couldn’t help but relax his shoulders and slump against the wooden frame.

A date.

He was going on a date with Iruka.

How had he gotten so lucky?


End file.
